Keys To Immortal Beings
by AtsukoRoberts
Summary: After leaving the Nakamura Agency, Atsuko returns to her old freelancing life. Before that happened, all of her split personalities reawakened. Now, Shizuo begins to realize his feeling for her. But is it too late to save Atsuko, the magicians, and Neon?
1. Kazue Awakens

**Kazue Awakens**

**~The following day~**

**~May 7, 2010~**

Outside of the Animate café in Ikebukuro, Atsuko was sitting on a black chair at one of the outdoor tables; she was also drinking a cappuccino from a small white coffee/tea cup. Her eyes were closed and she was wearing a new outfit for summer's blazing heat—and the fact that it was arriving in Ikebukuro soon.

The outfit included an orange tube top with ruffles that formed a ruffled upside down triangle over most of her chest (just not the sides), long white pants that went down to her ankles, and orange-yellow ankle boots that had straps instead of covering her whole feet.

But it wasn't until long before something changed within the white-haired woman. Well, reawakened.

Suddenly, a man—who was 29 and had been staring at her chest—walked up to her with a lewd grin. A minute or so later, he stopped beside the table Atsuko was at, and the deadly conversation began. "Ne. What's a beautiful young woman like yourself doing here by herself? How'd you like to have some _fun_ with me?"

Without opening her eyes, Atsuko took another half-sip before responding. "Just enjoying some coffee. Now get away before I call the police."

The man cocked his right eyebrow and annoyingly tilted his head to his right. "Aah? Keisatsu o yobu? And how do you know I was gonna do anything to you?"

Atsuko opened her eyes and narrowed them toward the man. "It'd be _wise_ for you to shut up. I'm _very_ serious."

The man's irritated expression then became a smirk; he didn't believe a word Atsuko was saying. "Oh, yeah? And what are going to do about it? Shout 'Assault!' until you can escape from here or something? Let me tell you this, you bitch. No one's gonna help you out even if you _did_ shout for help. And you know _why_? Because everyone's too scared here in Ikebukuro to help someone like yourself from getting' raped by someone like me, and that's because they value their lives more than someone else's. They fear that they'll be targeted and hunted down next for what they've done. So don't you think that it'd be better if you didn't call the police? I'll give you one more chance to redeem yourself and have sex with me. Trust me; you'll enjoy _every moment_ of it." With that said, he swiftly grabbed the cup from Atsuko's right hand and _threw_ on the ground.

Atsuko stood up. "You don't _get it_, _do you_? I was going to _spare_ you from getting sent to jail, mostly the hospital. And _this_ is how you _repay_ me? By _throwing_ my coffee on the ground when I wasn't even _finished_ with it?"

"O-oi! L-let's just have some fun, okay?"

"_Too late_."

Suddenly, a white smoke cloud appeared all around Atsuko's body, and the area around her. After five seconds, the smoke cleared up—well, most of it. Atsuko didn't _look_ the same—she was different. _Very_ different.

Now, she had snow white wavy hair, but it didn't go all the way down to her feet (instead, it went past her knees), amethyst purple eyes, longer bangs, a long, red dress that had two parts to it—the top and the skirt of the dress—with long sleeves, ruffles, and a red hat with orange-yellow flowers on it on the front.

She looked like a snow white beauty, but had a livid expression on her face. Then, she walked over to the man and punched him in the stomach with her right hand, knocking him out. After that, she folded her arms, still having her irate expression on her face with furrowed eyebrows, but no worry lines anywhere. Her voice was different in sound and tone (think of Rie Tanaka's nice voice to her angry anime character badass voice, and Karen Strassman's Mio Takano voice to her Soifon one). "Shouldn't have done that, _dumbass_. That's why you _never_ mess with Atsuko _or_ her _coffee_." She took out Atsuko's cell phone , dialed a number, and put it close to her right side (Atsuko's right ear, which is slightly seen if she/Kazue tilt their heads towards their right). "Anyway, I better call Kinnosuke and tell him to pick this libertine (seriously people, you _all_ should work on your _diction_ and _stop reading too fast_) up."

A few minutes later, Kinnosuke Kuzuhara (_some_—if not _most_—of you people know that the renewed police force in the Durarara! series are faster than normal police) arrived on his motorbike and turned towards Kazue. "Yo. This is the first time we've actually met, isn't it?"

"When Atsuko isn't around? I guess so."

"So, you're one of her split personalities, aren't you? It's rare for a split personality to surface like this. Taking over the original person's body and consciousness is _one_ thing, but transforming into _someone else_? Well, that's another thing. You seem to have all the knowledge Roberts-san has by dialing my number using her phone. You already know who _I_ am, so it's time for me to know who _you_ are."

Having her arms folded and her eyes averted, Kazue let out a "Hmph," and the white smoke cloud appeared again (really, it just looks like _fog_, people), then disappeared as Atsuko stood before the police officer with closed eyes and a smile. "Ara, ara, Kazue. It's not nice to ignore others."

"Roberts-san, who exactly _was_ that?" Kinnosuke asked.

With opened eyes, Atsuko replied with, "That was Kazue, my first-born split personality; she is also known as the 'Raging/Red Personality,' and tends to come out whenever I'm vexed by someone. Well, now that I'm not holding them back anymore, that is."

"_Them_? I see. But what reason was there for you to hold your split personalities back? I'm very grateful you did so, though."

The white-haired woman narrowed her eyes, having furrowed eyebrows, but no worry lines anywhere on her face. "As I told you before, I was _vexed_ by someone's arrival in this city. It was quite _unpleasant_ as it happened a few days ago. Three, to be exact. Not only did they put my life in danger, but they also put _Shizuo's_ life at risk."

With those words said, Kinnosuke Kuzuhara knew there was something different about the woman named Atsuko Roberts. She was irritated and annoyed, just like Ikebukuro's strongest man, Shizuo Heiwajima, but in a way that didn't make her lash out at someone. It was as if she wanted to take the person's life who she had mentioned seconds ago. He also knew that everything would change around Atsuko Roberts and Shizuo Heiwajima from that point on, but he would not say anything further.

…..

"Oi, Shizuo, is it really okay _not_ to ask Atsuko why she left the agency?" Tom asked as he glanced over at Shizuo.

"… I don't know…" came an inaudible reply from the blond man. "Maybe I should've asked her."

Vorona, who was between the two grown men, was somewhat perplexed. She had not known who Atsuko was—well, she and Slon (Slon only appears in chapter 13 of Keys To Immortal Beings ~Durarara Begins!~ since he was captured afterward) had kidnapped her (in Shizuo's case, they "adultnapped" Atsuko), but didn't know anything about her besides her appearance.

"Atsuko?" Vorona bewilderingly asked. "Who is this Atsuko of which you speak of, Tom-sempai?"

The bespectacled man glanced at his second bodyguard and blinked. "Ah, sou ka… You're new here, so you don't know much about the previous and current employees. How should I say this… Well, Atsuko's—she's a freelancer. Actually, she was always a freelancer; even now, she's still one. I'm not sure if I should even tell you much about her—" Tom paused, glancing at Shizuo as he began to tell Vorona. The blond caught his gaze and simply grunted, and turned his head forward. Then the bespectacled man turned back to Vorona and grinned. "—but she was a previous employee at the agency. However, she resigned the same day you joined, just a few minutes before you did. Shizuo and I don't know what caused her to turn her resignation letter in, but something seemed to have vexed her from the look on her face." Then, though Shizuo could intensely feel it, Tom seemed to have a certain gleam in his eyes (Shizuo's not looking at Tom; he's just looking forward). "Oh, and Atsuko is Shizuo's girlfriend."

Well _that_ struck the blond; it seemed as if an arrow struck him through his heart (yeah, that "arrow striking the character" _does_ happen (oh, Tom, why do you do this to Shizuo?)).

"I see," Vorona enthusiastically replied as they kept walking.

Then, a vein appeared as he turned to Tom; it was about to pop from the throbbing that began when it appeared. "Tom, Atsuko's _not_ my girlfriend. We're not even _dating_!"

A mischievous grin suddenly appeared on the bespectacled man's face as he glanced at Shizuo. "Well, well! What do we _have_ here? Ikebukuro's strongest man is _still_ single? Maybe it's because he hasn't realized (why do authors always spell realize wrong? I'm gonna kick _everyone_ who spells words incorrectly into next week like there's _no tomorrow_, and I'm _not_ _kidding_ here _people_!) his feelings for the _lovely_ Atsuko Roberts yet~! Ahaha! Shizuo, you crack me up, dude!"

"Shut up, Tom! When did I ever say I was in _love_ with _Atsuko_? I don't even _love_ _her_! We're _just_ _friends_!"

"_Really_~? Now _that's_ a shocker. I can't believe _you_ don't even _know_—_actually_, I can't believe you haven't _noticed_ what people are _saying_ about you two and what's been in the _news and_ _papers_, dude!"

"? What people are saying about me and Atsuko…? What do you mean?"

Tom sighed. It was a typical reply from Shizuo, and it had happened for over five years. "Oi, Shizuo! You _really_ don't know? Remember that event over a month ago? You know, the 'Find Ikebukuro's Number One Couple' thing? Yeah, well, since _that_ happened, everyone's known and referred to you two as 'Ikebukuro's Number One Couple.' And the _drama series after that_? Yeah, now there's no doubt in their minds and hearts that you two are _literally_ going out. Most of them still _do_ while others want Atsuko for themselves."

Shizuo's eyes slightly widened behind his blue sunglasses. "What? They're _actually_ saying that about us?"

"Yeah, man. It's _all over the city_."

"… Ugh…"

Vorona blinked and glanced at the both of them, starting from Shizuo to Tom, and back and forth. "? What is this fuss about?"

"Tom glanced at her and smiled. "Nothing, nothing. You don't really need to know, Vorona. After all, you're too young."

As usual—but without Atsuko—things were the same again. Well, not quite, but still… Even with Vorona, who was now walking with them to wherever they were headed, it was… _somewhat_ the same. Though, now the bonds between them (Atsuko, Shizuo, and Tom) were changing—_no_. They've _already_ changed.

Right now, everything was set for destruction. Though they (Shizuo, Tom, and Vorona) did not know it, _nothing_ would ever be the same.

…..

Meanwhile, in the other world (I've already known the other's world's name for years, but I won't reveal it so easily since it's a world I've created for myself, and all my stories that I create are for me, not anyone else in general), Anna, who now had sapphire-colored hair, and was wearing a long blue tube dress that went down past her knees (she also looks more like her older cousin Karen now),was standing on Gemstone Island. Then, she turned her head up and stared at the sky.

"Kazue's reawakened, and so have the others," she noted. "Looks like it's time to go back to Ikebukuro. _And_… When the time comes, I just _hope_ it won't be too late not only for _us_, but _also_ for _Atsuko and Shizuo_."


	2. Anna Returns To Ikebukuro

**Anna Returns To Ikebukuro**

Anna glanced to the midnight blue portal to her right and closed her eyes before reopening them and saying anything else. "So we already have a new enemy, _don't we_, _Atsuko_? Looks like you're finally _serious_ about this. Then..." With an intense look in her eyes, she continued. "_I'll_ finally be serious, as well." With _that _said, Anna stepped through the portal and arrived in her bedroom. Then she opened the door, went out, and closed it. "Dad, Yuuto, I'm back!"

Akio walked toward her bedroom and saw her standing in front of it. "Anna, my beloved daughter! Welcome _back_~!" He leapt into the air with both of his arms opened for a hug, but the sapphire-haired magician dodged it (she didn't actually "dodge" Akio's embrace; she just didn't do anything), and walked toward where her silver and gray-haired father was (by now, Anna's standing in front of Yuuto), then stopped. Akio was now behind her, on her left, with a closed smile (it's his usual smile; he also smiles that way (with it being slightly opened) whenever he's playing his violin) and turned toward his right to face her. "Welcome back, Anna. We missed you and Yoko. It's too bad she couldn't come back home, though. I guess we have to wait a few more months before she and the others return."

Anna glanced at Akio. "Dad…"

"Oi! Don't leave _me_ out, Onee!" Yuuto, who now had a different hair style shouted; this time, he didn't have his glasses on, and wore a black vest with long sleeves, a white shirt with a folded collar, a long, black tie around the collar, and black dress pants on. His eyes were also slightly smaller than they previously were, and he had more bangs than before. In addition to that, he also had three ahoge—two of them were thinner than the other on, and one of the thinner ahoge was coming from the larger on (sounds strange, huh? But it's true.).

Anna and Akio glanced at Yuuto and smiled at him.

Still having the smile on her face, Anna replied with, "Gomen ne, Yuuto. I didn't forget about you, though. You've really hanged within these few months. The girls have as well, and I'm sure you'll see them in a few more months as well."

"Well, you've changed, too, Onee," Yuuto commented as he glanced back at her. "But, I'm glad you finally came back, so… Welcome back."

**Author's note**

**Sorry it's a short chapter, but I've kinda reached a slump a.k.a. writer's block once again, and I've decided to also focus writing the other stories I've been planning for about two years now. It'll take some time before I finished them all, but I'll definitely complete each and every one of them someday!**

**I've also posted the Quizilla version if you guys want to see the pictures. There's also the other stories I've posted on my Quizilla account, so check them out sometime, if you'd like!**

**Here's the link: **.com/stories/23537476/keys-to-immortal-beings-chapter-1

**So please support me and review my stories! I'd reeeeeaaaaaaaaalllllyyyyy appreciate it if you guys did. Of course, I'll continue writing.**

**Anyway, Atsuko's split personalities—and I mean **_**all**_** of them—have reawakened due to the fact that she was captured in the 13****th**** chapter of Keys To Immortal Beings ~Durarara Begins!~, and now, Anna has sensed their reawakening, and has come back to Ikebukuro with the intention of helping Atsuko eliminate Vorona, saving Atsuko's life and supporting her relationship with Shizuo, and trying to save Neon—which I'll reveal to you all later in the series.**


End file.
